fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Koseki Shinju
Koseki Shinju is one of the Cures of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. She is the main and only protagonist of the Manga story ''Sky Pretty Cure: Legend of the Rainbow. Shinju is a graceful, but very energetic young residents of Habanohara, the ancient Feather-Castletown. Shinju transforms into the powerful warrior of the Sky named , or sometimes refered as or , who fights against the darkness with the power of eternal light. General Information Personality Shinju is a graceful, but very energetic young residents of Habanohara, the ancient Feather-Castletown. Shinju traveled around Japan for a long time and came to Habanohara in the first chapter. Shinju is always looking for an adventure or something to do. She likes to help, while she is also very courageous and would take every challenge. However, she is very bad in accepting that she can't do everything. Appearance In civilian, Shinju wears a green kimono that has a short, dark green skirt. She wears black arm protectors similar to those a warrior wears. She wears a black chest armour with golden trims which is tied around her belly by a dirty green ribbon. The ribbon is tied to two bows at each side of her body. Although it is a chest armor, it doesn't reach to her chest. She wears grey sandals. Shinju has dark brown, short hair that reach to her shoulders. She has straight hair. Her bangs have two pearls close to the end. One pearl is yellow while the other is orange. Her eyes are blue. As Rainbow Angel, her hair starts growing and turns blonde. A small part of her bangs is now covers by a cyan green, bracelet-like pearl. Her hair now reaches to her hips. She now wears a kimono-like dress of which the upper part is light blue and one sleeved. The dress has a short, frilly sleeve. She wears a arm warmer on the arm with the sleeve, which is be left. The arm warmer has the same color as the upper part of the dress. On the other the right arm, she wears an arm warmer that resembles a sleeve of a kimono. That one also has the same color as the dress has. The skirt of the kimono is dark blue but doesn't even reach her knees. She wears blue and grey sandals and light blue socks. Her eye color stays unchanged. She wears cherryblossoms in her hair. Relationships Family *Not much is known about Shinju's family. Only that they lived far away from Habanohara and Shinju liked spending time with her grandmother. Friends *'Mikawa Ken'ichi' - A going-to-be warrior of Habanohara, who becomes a friend of Shinju fast. Etymology - Koseki comes from meaning "rainbow" and meaning "stone". So Koseki means "rainbow stone" and is a complete reference to the Sky Pretty Cure Series, of which the main themes are colors and jewels, as well as her alter ego, Rainbow Angel. The only theme of the Series that is missing, is the sky. - Shinju comes from meaning "real", "true" and meaning "pearl". Together Shinju means "true pearl" or just "pearl". Rainbow Angel - Her official name and the name she became a legend with. It comes from the words "Rainbow" the arch appearing in the sky after it rained while the sun was shining. A rainbow includes all seven colors existing. And an "Angel" a, usually seen in white, magical creature that comes from heaven. Angel Princess - The actual official title and the name she was mostly called by the inhabitants of Habanohara and Catastrophe. Pretty Cure Rainbow Angel is Shinju's alter ego and the powerful warrior of the sky and the rainbow. As Rainbow Angel, Shinju's short, dark brown hair becomes wavy, grows and turns into a blonde shade. She uses her Starlight Crystal to use attacks and transforms by shouting Gather the colorful stars of the world! while she uses no item to transform. Attacks *Sekai ni Rainbow Color Transformation Gather the colorful stars of the world! is the transformation phrase Shinju uses to transform into Rainbow Angel. Quotes Trivia *Although her theme color is confirmed to be rainbow colored, her outfit is completely in blue. *Even though the official name of her alter ego is Rainbow Angel, most people from Habanohara call her . Gallery KosekiShinju.png|Shinju as she appears in the Manga ClassicRainbowAngel-Manga.png|Rainbow Angel as she appears in the Manga KosekiShinjuColor.png|Shinju in full color ClassicRainbowAngel-Color.png|Rainbow Angel in full color RainbowLegendMangaCover.png|Rainbow Angel on the cover of the manga Links *''Rainbow Angel'' *''Difference between Anime and Manga'' References Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Rainbow Cures Category:Sky Pretty Cure Manga Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:FairyCures Category:The Final Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Manga Cures Category:Female Characters